


anticipation

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Season/Series 05, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 9 "Where's my food?"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Katherine Pierce
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	anticipation

“Where’s my food?”

Katherine rested on the bed and enjoyed a magazine (featuring a muscled, shirtless model in the cover) while a very annoyed Caroline loomed over her.

“Ugh, blood bags. I don’t know why you bother. Don’t any of your friends ever offer?” She asked with faux indifference. “You have a human roommate now. You should take advantage.”

“What is your _angle_ here??”

“I thought it’d be obvious.” Katherine adjusted the damp strands of hair to better display her neck and cleavage, causing Caroline to huff and walk out of the dorm room. 

Eh, she would give in eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
